Forbidden Trysts
by crestfallenangels911
Summary: Eren was only six when the then twenty-five year old Levi had adopted him. He picked him up from the Garrison's home for boys in January of 2006.


Eren was only six when the then twenty-five year old Levi had adopted him. He picked him up from the Garrison's home for boys in January of 2006.

Levi had just turned twenty five that past December and had been living alone since he was seventeen after his parents had kicked him out for not agreeing with his sexuality.

Levi was lonely. Sure, he had friends but never had an actual boyfriend who he could share the roof over his head with, only the occasional hook up who would leave before he even woke up.

He had stopped screwing around with people like that almost three years ago and after all that, he didn't feel worthy enough to have a happy relationship with another being.

At first glance, some might think that Levi was a hard person to get along with, and that was not entirely untrue. It had taken Erwin and Hanji years to get close to him and for him to open up to them, but now he could actually say he trusted them. Farlan and Isabel had known him since before he closed up so they understood him perfectly till this day.

Hanji was an amazing friend and as crazy as she was, she had a kind heart. So did Erwin, he had always been like that even before his special feelings for Levi developed.

Levi was amazing with kids, and he actually liked them as much as they did him – if they weren't dirty that is. Kids seemed to cling to him as he would treat them more as people who needed guidance rather than incapable infants.

He like how honest they were and how innocent. It was one time after Hanji had her first child with her now husband Mike that she saw Levi hold her daughter, Sonya, for the first time. Sonya had taken to him and he was actually the first person to ever make her smile.

Erwin, Farlan, Isabel and Mike stood behind Levi and Hanji, watching in awestruck wonder how Levi had make the infant smile.

"Wow," Said Hanji, "You should consider having children of your own; you'd be a great dad, Levi." She beamed and everyone else in the room agreed.

"I'm single." Levi deadpanned.

"You can adopt." Hanji said.

Levi hadn't actually thought about adopting, actually he was pretty content with helping Hanji and Mike out with Sonya when they needed a night out. But after a while of considering it and after being certified he, was called into Garrison 6 months later.

The woman who called him in, her name was Petra. She was sweet as she asked Levi basic yet necessary questions.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked as she smiled sweetly.

"I'm an author. I work from home." He said calmly, hoping she wouldn't ask about his work. Sure he had two books published and they were now very successful but he also used a pen name – Humanity's Strongest Solider- and only Erwin, Farlan, Isabel, Mike and Hanji knew about it.

"May I ask what you have had published?"

' _Damn. Well I can't lie in here.'_ He thought.

He sighed, "I'm sure you may have heard of the series _That Day._ "

Petra gasped. "Of course I have! Wait…You're Humanity's…" She trailed off as Levi nodded his head. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"Thank you." He said simply while trying to move the conversation along.

She continued on with the interview asking important questions she needed to know to see if he was a good person to raise a child. Levi was feeling confident, in fact, one might even go as far as to say he was excited. And he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this.

"Well Mr. Ackerman, I will in fact be calling you here to pick up a special someone in the next few weeks." Petra said with a smile as she held the door open for Levi.

"Alright, thank you." He tried returning the smile. It was in deed genuine since he was happy but he rarely ever smiled these days and wondered if it was obvious.

And two weeks later Levi found himself back at Garrison's waiting in the lobby for Petra to bring the boy out. It was for three months that the boy would be staying with Levi and if Levi decided he wanted to adopt him, he could.

"Levi," Petra called and the raven haired man turned away from the window to face her, "Meet Eren Jaeger."

A small boy with the biggest and brightest turquoise eyes stepped out from behind her. It was the first thing he noticed because they were the same exact color he imagined the protagonist of his book to have. Next, he saw the messy yet soft looking mop of brown hair on top of the young boy, Eren's head.

 _'Is this…is this really happening?'_ Levi thought.

The boy looked timid; like he was afraid Levi would turn and walk away from him. But his eyes…they held strength and determination within them.

Finally, Levi took a cautious step forward in hope of not scaring the boy off. And he gently held out his hand.

"Hey there Eren, I'm Levi."

Eren looked at his hand then up into his storm grey eyes. He didn't take his hand but instead asked,

"Are you going to be my new dad?"

Levi couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. "If you want to stay with me and want me to be your dad, you can and I will."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, "For how long?"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one leg while jutting out a hip in the process and pretended to think really hard. "Hmmm. How does forever sound to you?"

Eren look confused for a second then his face relaxed and tears formed his eyes. It took Levi a second to process that the bright eyed boy had flung himself at him and was latching on to his waist as though he would disappear.

"Promise?"

Levi hugged him back and looked up to see Petra smiling. "Promise."

It was March 30th now of the same year and the day before- the 29th - Levi asked Eren a question.

"Eren, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" Levi asked as Eren sat at the kitchen island in his house as Levi made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Eren.

Eren thought about it for a moment then asked, "It's been three months right?"

"Yes it has." Levi's stomach turned and his heart clenched.

 _'Does he really want to stay with me?'_ He wondered

"Can you be my real daddy now? Forever, like you said you would if I wanted." He asked with hopeful eyes.

Levi smiled. "Of course, son."

"Thank you, Dad." Eren said as he flung himself at the older.

And that was the first time either of them had addressed the other as such.

Their lives together for the next five years were perfect. Levi knew Eren's past and how he saw his parents and adopted sister murdered, but the boy always seemed so happy. And of course Levi never brought it up in fear of hurting the boy he loved so much.

He was tenacious and stubborn and hard working. Levi was exactly the same so you'd think that they'd get into arguments a lot but it was the complete opposite in fact.

Whenever Eren was asked something of Levi, the boy would work his hardest to impress the latter. Eren wasn't naturally gifted with intelligence like his best friend Armin -who he had met when he first enrolled in school after moving in with Levi- but with pure determination, He passed with A's and mostly B's.

Three things that Eren did extremely well though were play piano, sing and draw. When he first found out about Levi's books- or more like Levi deemed him old enough to read them- at the age of twelve, he read the series-which had two more books added to the previous two during the time Eren was living with him- and fell in love with it, reading it over and over.

He began drawing the monstrous creatures Levi had described in his book and giving them to the older. Levi would thank him and tell him how it inspired him to write another book.

A year later, by the time Eren was thirteen and Levi was thirty-one, Levi had his 5th book published.

Levi was glad Eren never questioned why the description of the protagonist sounded like him or why the main character was the love interest of the corporal who Levi portrayed as himself- just like in the dreams he had- in the story because how was he supposed to explain that it was actually their past lives. If he said that, Eren would assume that Levi didn't just love him but was in love with him.

And that certainly was the case but Levi would never bring himself to admit it, for Eren's sake.

Nine months after Eren turned thirteen; it was December, almost time for Levi to turn Thirty-two. Eren was halfway through his eighth grade year now and was on winter break

He asked Levi about an hour ago if he could go out and buy him his present. Levi agreed.

About an hour later, Levi started to get worried and walked outside as he was about to go looking for Eren. He stopped when he saw Eren trying to limp up the stair case, a bag in hand. He had a black eye and a cut on one of his tear stained cheeks and was _limping._

Levi felt something inside him explode because _no one_ was allowed to hurt _his_ Eren. He tried to keep his voice calm while talking to Eren in hopes of the teen not running off when he tried to hug him.

He rushed over to Eren and couldn't even kneel down in front of him to pull him into a hug anymore because he was already almost passing Levi in height. So he settled for taking the bag from his hand, setting it on the ground and gently pulling Eren into a hug.

"Who did this to you?" Levi asked through clenched teeth.

Eren sniffled and tried to voice an answer but failed the first few times, finally, "A ..a group o-of boys from s-school." He choked out.

"Why?"

Eren started sobbing and repeating "Please don't hate me." And "Please don't send me away."

"Eren, I love you unconditionally. What's wrong?"

"I-… I'm gay." He sobbed out after several tries and all Levi did was hug him tighter but careful not to hurt him.

"Eren, I am too."

And the teen stopped crying. "R-really?"

"Yea. And I wouldn't kick you out. I got kicked out at seventeen because of it and I wouldn't let you, who I love dearly, go through that. All I care is that you do the right thing."

"What's the right thing?" Eren asked.

"Whatever makes you happy. Doing something, whether society deems it acceptable or not, if it makes you happy, it's right. Understand?"

Eren shook his head and Levi made a daring move by kissing his tears away. Levi thought he saw Eren blush but then he moved his face to kiss Levi's cheek as well.

"Come on Eren, let's get you cleaned up." He tugged Eren by the hand for him to follow but didn't hold it.

He thought he heard a sound of disappointment coming from the teen but ignored it.

Over the next two years, Eren threw the most subtle hints that he didn't just love Levi but was in love with him too every once in a while.

Levi always caught them but pretended he didn't because starting something like that was just _wrong_ because Levi was practically his _dad_ and Eren was _nineteen years younger_. Levi was having sex before Eren was born and it was all just too much. Sometimes he wished he had never adopted Eren and they had met in a different way because he was in love with his son and it was wrong, even if he wasn't biologically his.

Eren- now fifteen- and Levi- now thirty-four- never said anything about it out loud. Levi knew that Eren knew it was wrong and that they would be shunned but Levi also knew Eren just wanted him to be aware of how he felt. Eren was always like that.

It was one day in late summer that Eren walked out of his room and into the living room where Levi had been watching The Green Mile. Eren slid next to him on the couch and sat closer than usual. Levi felt nervous but didn't let it show and just tried to ignore how the teen's leg and shoulder were pressed up against his own.

"Hey Eren."

"Hey."

Eren's voice had been getting deeper and his arms becoming toned while he grew four inches over the last two years and he was just amazingly _attractive…_

And Levi pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

They sat in complete silence but after five minutes, Eren grabbed Levi's hand.

Levi didn't pull away.

Levi lay in bed that same night thinking to himself.

 _I have got to stop this, he is practically my son. This can't happen._ He thought with fists in his hair and tugging on the raven locks.

He decided eventually that he needed to go on a date with someone to show Eren he wasn't going to start anything with him. The latter would understand surely?

Well, Erwin still had a thing for him. It wasn't even a crush after all these years but more like he liked Levi as a friend- and plus some- and would be more than willing to start something.

So he called up Erwin to come over for a home cooked dinner tomorrow night.

Of course Erwin didn't decline, Levi one of his best friends and he held special feelings for him. Levi knew Erwin was hoping he finally felt the same.

The following night, Eren was over at Armin's house till Erwin was supposed to leave. Erwin walked in to see Levi fixing up a salad while there was shrimp grilling on the stove. Erwin didn't even bother knocking anymore; he did have his own key as well as Farlan, Isabel, Hanji and Mike.

"Hey Erwin." Levi called out. When he didn't hear a response, he whipped his head around to find Erwin setting a bag down on the kitchen island and Levi turned back to what he was doing.

He didn't even hear Erwin walk up behind him to wrap his long arms around his waist. Levi tensed up for a second and was about to pull away when he remembered that this as all to forget about Eren.

Erwin kissed the top of his head and didn't pull back even when the front door swung open.

"Hey dad! Armin and his grandfather had an emergency so I came home early. What are you cook…?"

Levi jumped away and tried to push Erwin off but the latter pulled away more slowly that Levi would have liked. It was too late, Eren had seen and Levi knew he was hurt. He could see it in his eyes as he tried to hide it.

Levi leaned over and whispered to Erwin, "Maybe you should go. I'm sorry; he wasn't supposed to be home till ten."  
Erwin looked confused but he nodded his head and turned to walk towards the front door with his bag in again. "I'll see ya Levi."

"Bye." And the door slammed shut.

Levi didn't notice that Eren had already left the kitchen. He took the pan with shrimp off the stove in favor of going and looking for Eren who was most likely in his room.

"Eren!" Levi called as he walked down the hallway leading to Eren's room.

When he reached the door, he noticed it was cracked open and pushed it open just a little further to see the teen lying face down on his bed with shaking shoulders.

The sight broke Levi's heart and he acted without really thinking- which was very unlike Levi- by rushing over to the bed and trying to pull Eren into a hug.

The younger kept trying to shove him off but he eventually sat up and looked Levi in the eye.

"I thought you loved me Levi. I-I was sure of it. I mean, the book and the characters and everything you do."

"I do love you." And he was hyper aware that Eren had called him 'Levi' instead of the usual 'dad'.

"Not the way I love you I guess."

"Eren, I'm your father."

"Not my real one. You just adopted me. I don't see you as a dad. I never have."

"Okay, but I'm nineteen years older than you."

"Does it matter? You told me to do what would make me happy and you make me happy, Levi." And right now was one of those moments that had been happening more than usual where Levi would think he actually regretted adopting Eren. "But if I don't make you happy too and you aren't really in love with me, we can forget we ever talked about this."

Right now, Eren was giving Levi a choice. A choice between keeping the person he loved most in the world and making that person become his forever.

"Eren, this is _wrong."_ He said as he leaned in half way. "But I'm in love with you too."

And that was all Eren needed to lean in the rest of the way and gently press parted lips together.

That night, it started out with a gentle kiss that grew more and more heated. Eren had been the one to run his tongue over Levi's bottom lip giving the older permission to invade his mouth. They decided to move to Levi's room where the bed was bigger.

When they first walked in, they both already had aching pressures in their pants. Levi was letting Eren take the lead of everything in fear of hurting him.

With mouths still connected, Eren gently lead Levi backwards till the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed then Eren pushed him down and began to straddle the older.

Levi was doing a good job at keeping his pleased noises in until Eren rubbed their clothed erections together by grinding downwards and Levi let out sigh.

Eren paused momentarily and said, "I want to hear that again." Though he said it more to himself.

Eren moved his hips down with more force this time and couldn't keep in his own strangled moan as Levi gasped this time.

They both felt each other get even harder.

"Levi A-ah. Please.."

"T-take off your p-pants."

Eren rushed to comply and stripped himself of his clothing while Levi did the same. They both gasped as their erections were out of their confines and were hit by the cool air.

Eren joined Levi back on the bed, straddling him again, their leaking cocks rubbing together.

"What now?" Eren asked desperately.

"You need to stretch m-me."

Levi had to explain to the teen how and what to do while he was searching for the chocolate flavored lube he had hidden in his closet. He took Eren's hand and coated three of his fingers, had Eren sit between his spread legs and guided him on how to do begin stretching the older properly.

Eren listened carefully and once Levi was done, he gently pressed his first finger to Levi's rim and circled around it slowly while listening to the elder's moans and small gasps of pleasure. Then he inserted his first finger and waited till Levi relaxed to start pumping it in and out.

"A-ah, yea Eren. Like t-that." He gasped out then moaned as Eren added a second finger and began to scissor him open.

Just the noise Levi was making was turning Eren on even more and he couldn't hold back a few low moans. His fingers began scissoring Levi. He added a third finger and pushed his fingers in as far as they could reach. He felt a small bundle of…something inside and rubbed it gently. He gasped as Levi let out a _loud,_ whorish moan and the sound went straight to Eren's crotch.

Eren continued gently rubbing Levi's prostate just to hear the wanton moans that continued emitting from the raven hair man who was clawing at the sheets.

"Eren, d-don't do that anymore or I'll cum soon."

Eren smirked but made sure Levi couldn't see it. Levi instructed him to pull his fingers out and move between his legs.

"Da- Levi, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I've never…"

"I'll be fine. This is why I wanted you to top. "

"O-okay."

Eren didn't even bother arguing for both were far too turned on to ignore the fact that they _needed_ this.

Eren pushed his leaking cock inside Levi and they both gasped. It was definitely not Levi's first time like it was Eren's, but sex had never felt so _intimate._

Eren set the pace and before long he found Levi's sweet spot again and angled himself so he would hit it over and over just to hear the sounds and expletives Levi would cry out. The sounds alone were enough to make Eren cum.

"A-aahh Levi!"

And Levi followed suit crying out Eren's name as they came together.

They spent the night cuddling after cleaning up and Eren slept with Levi for the first time ever in only boxers.

They kept their relationship a secret from everyone until Eren turned eighteen. Even then, they only told Armin, Farlan, Isabel, Hanj and Mike and Erwin- who was surprisingly accepting. Shocked but accepting.

By the time Eren was nineteen, he went to collage with Armin where he majored in the arts. He always visited home whenever he could. He would call and face time whenever he had the chance and even introduced some of his and Armin's new friends to Levi. He even introduced Levi as his boyfriend to Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Connie and Sasha.

When Eren graduated he was twenty-one and Levi was forty. The younger had made it clear that he wanted to marry Levi but Levi told him,

"We are already a family. I can't legally get married to my son anyway…" He trailed off when he saw Eren's face. "We can get rings though." Levi tried in hopes that Eren would smile. He couldn't stand seeing him look so crestfallen.

 _Like a crestfallen angel._ Levi thought

At the suggestion, Eren's face lit up while resembling something akin to a sunrise. "Really?!"

Levi chuckled. "Really."

"Hey, I want to show you something." Eren said while leading Levi to sit next to him on the piano bench.

He set his hands up on the keys and started playing a beautiful melody. After a few measures, he began to sing to Levi, a soft smile never leaving his visage.

' _I wait in the rain but I don't complain 'cause I wait for you_ _  
_ _And I don't feel pain, you're like Novocaine, and I got you_

 _It was always you_ _  
_ _It was always you_

 _Time and again I thought that the end was just around the bend_ _  
_ _But you showed me there's more, I got more in store, and you got me_

 _It was always you_ _  
_ _It was always you_

 _It was always you_ _  
_ _It was always you'_

And a month later, Levi had a ring in hand as they walked along the shore of the ocean- a place Eren had always loved. It was sunset and the whole seen was ethereal.

Levi pulled Eren down to the water's edge and grabbed both his hands in his own. He looked up to see those eyes that always captivated him with their turquoise color. Eren's pupils were dilated and his tan cheeks were flushed and his hair was falling over his forehead.

All Levi could detect in the other male's eyes was love. And Levi realized,

 _I really love this kid. I never want to let him go._

The look in Eren's eyes changed from love to confusion and concern. "Why are you crying, babe?"

Levi hadn't noticed that he had let the tears slip until that moment.

"Because," He began as he reached into his pocket, "I love you so much that the thought of you ever leaving me hurts and I just wanted to know if," He kneeled down and opened the small box revealing the small band with diamonds embedded in it, "You would be mine. Forever?"

Now Eren was crying too. But they were tears of pure joy.

"Yes." He nearly whispered and flung himself at the older sending them both into the sand .

"Promise?" Levi asked.

"Promise."

And Levi was way too happy to care that there was sand all over him because after fifteen years, Eren was finally his.

Levi whispered the only thing knew Eren would understand in his native tongue.

 _"Je t'aime, mon angle."_

 **AN: Thank you for reading to the end! I edited this and plan to finish up Out of Line soon so I can move on. I want to write for the Phandom and may post those stories on here but everything will definitely be on my tumblr of the same username. (sorry I swear I'm better at writing I wrote this last year.)**

 **The song is called "Always you" by Ingrid Michaelson**


End file.
